Romans Read the Past of a Hero: book 1
by Daughter of Artemis and Cahill
Summary: Everything is normal at camp Jupiter until Reyna, Jason, Gwen, Dakota, Octavian, Frank, Hazel, and Nico are sent to Olympus to read The Lightning Thief. same old same old. T because There might be cursing and i feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know it has been done alot but trust me! I will try to make it as different i can, but there isn't much that i can do to change it without it being too OOC. Plus, (not trying to offend fellow writers) Almost all roman reading PJO have been discontinued that i have read, so i want to change that.;)**

Camp Jupiter

Jason and Reyna were laughing in the Praetors office, relieved that the war was over a few months again and that nothing badwould happen in a long time **(yeah right! ha! the life of ademigods is never done)**  
When they calmed down they started talking about the mysterious appearance of the son of Pluto, Nico Di Angelo, a couple months ago and how later he brought Hazel, his half-sister, to camp, only made them more suspicious of him, no matter what they did, the only thing they knew about him was that he was a depressed, lonely, slightly emo-ish boy, that was very distant. They hadn't determined if he was a dangerous enemy or powerful ally. As they were about to call the discussion unsuccesful when a bright light filled the room.

* * *

when the light died down they were in a throne room, with 14 gaint thrones, all decorated differently. **(guess where it is!)** they noticed they were not alone. Octavian, Gwen, Dakota, Hazel, the new recruit, Frank, and last Nico came in seperate flashes. "ow... What the heck just happened?" Octavian shouted, "I was just about to read the entrails of a teddy bear, when i get zapped here!"

Gwen was the second person to recover her voice, "w-where are we?"

"It looks Amazing!" Nico awed, shocking everyone, they all thought he had no emotion **(meanies! no talking to my future husband like that! yeha i said husband!)**  
"this place, it's...it's..."

"stupid, that's what this place is**(oohhh octavian you are so in for it)**" Octavian sneered. Before anyone could react Nico had his sword at Octavian's throat and his eyes were slit.

''shut up," Nico hissed, ''do you know where we are, you dolt?"

"Ummm..." Octavian whimpered

"What i thought, this is Olympus, show some respect." Nico lowered his sword leaving everyone shocked.

"Olympus?" everyone else mumbled shocked at what just happened

"Soooo... this is Olympus?" Frank asked, trying to ease the tension

Nico nodded, "yeah, but I think it's been redesigned, there used to be a only 12 thrones,'' there was a gleam in his eye, "wonder who redesigned it..." he mused. then a package fell out of the sky and hit him right on the head.

"OW!" he yelled, clutching his head, "what the heck was that for?"

Reyna walked up and got the Package, "there's a note"

"whatever, i'm going to look for the kitchen" Nico said, with blank expression and walked out of the room. Reyna shook her head and question and continued,

"The note says,

_ Dear demigods,_  
_i have sent you to the olympus to read these five books about a hero, you shall need this information for the future, so you can learn to forgive people. While reading this you shall not hurt anyone severely, this means YOU Nico Di Angelo. And do not worry of offending the gods, while you are here you are stuck in a sort of limbo like envoirment, everything else is frozen in time until you finish and you will go back to where you left. You will be reading about Perseus Jackson._

_from,_

_Juno/Hera_

Reyna narrowed her eyes, that was the name of the boy that destroyed her home. Nico came back in the room with a can of soda, "So, you figure out why we're here?"

Reyna was about to answer but Hazel beat her to it, "We are supposed to read about this hero Percy Jackson." Nico, who was taking a drink from his soda, did a spit take, "P-percy J-jackson?" he choked.

* * *

**What do you think? I am writing the next chapter write now!**


	2. Authors note

sadly, this is not an update, but something terrible happened, summer ended! So I won't update that much, or less than i usually do, sorry and i will try to update at least on the weekend, but I have a procrastination problem, and I have 3 Pre-AP classes and I have homework, alot of it, even in the first week of school! I shouldn't even be posting this. oh I am also deleting some specific stories, the less popular ones, Not because they are less popular it's because they wee half baked and I can't bring myself to finish these, I will post this on all my stories.

Thank you and good night!


	3. Chapter 1 pt1

Second** Chapter, yay! Okay i forgot the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Do i look like a 40 year old guy! i do not own PJO, phooey! and i have no intentions of using this for profit and only writing this for fun so do not sue me for doing this**

**oh well, on with the story!**

* * *

_"P-percy...J-jackson?" Nico choked._

* * *

_Nico POV_

"Yeah, so? Do you know him?" Jason asked, hoping to find out more about the mysterious son of Pluto.

"N-no, I...uhh...my dad always complains about this big shot demigod...umm... his name is Percy Jackson... I think" Nico stammered, panicking.  
_if they find out about my real heritage, I'm toast. _

Octavian narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. Dakota, who had been in drunken state of KoolAid, shouted, "MORE KOOLAID!"

"Let's just read the books, the sooner the better, plus, we might learn something new!" Gwen said, looking at the bright side of things, as usaul

"okay, who reads first?" Jason asked,

"I will," Gwen offered, she got the first book and read the title, "**The Lightning Thief''**

"huh?" everyone asked

"That's what it says!" Gwen protests

"just read" Nico mumbles

**"I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher"**

"Awesome! I want to do that!" Dakota shouted, Gwen reached over and smacked his head

**"Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood."**

"who does?" everyone asked(except Octavian)

**"If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is"**

"run for the hills! percy's giving advice!" Nico muttered under his breath, thankfully, no one heard

"**close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth and try to lead a normal life."**

"won't work" Reyna said sadly

**"being a halfblood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.  
If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe none of this ever happen. But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediatly. You might be one of us. and once you know that, it's only a matter of time before _they _sense it too, and they'll come for you. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"you didn't" Dakota pointed out earning slaps to the head from Gwen and Hazel.

**"My name is Percy Jackson. I'm twelve years old, Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"yes" nico whispered, but this time Hazel heard him and sent him a confused glance

"**Yeah you could say that."**

"ha! He just admited it!" Dakota laughed maniacally, everyone scooted away from him

"no more KoolAid for you" Gwen decided and he started to pout.

**"Icould start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow bus,"**

"Wait, did he just call himself a mental-case kid?" Frank asked

"...I think so" Hazel answered

**"heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff"**

"That sounds amazing" Reyna marveled

**"I know-sounds like torture."**

Everyone laughs as Reyna glares at the book. Even Octavian cracked a smile.

**"Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so i had hopes.  
Mr. Brunner was a middle aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep."**

"You shouldn't sleep in classes!" Reyna scolded

"you are talking to a book Reyna" Octavian said

"Shut up" Reyna growled

Gwen continued before a fight could breakout.

**"I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble."**

"Did he get in trouble, did he?" Dakota asked,

"I don't know, maybe we have to read to find out," Octavian said sarcastically.

"Hey don't be rude!" Gwen yelled at him.

"Shut it! You're From fifth, I am from First respect your superiors!" Octavian shouted

_That's it,_ Nico thought, "Gods you People are Idiots!" he shouted leaving every one in stunned silence

Octavian, who had turned deep purple, managed to choke out,"You little-"

"Shut it Octavian! You all are Idiots, I mean seriously, what makes the First cohort better than Fifth? I mean come on! what happened in Alaska was a long time ago, just _let it go"_ Nico shouted stressing the words 'let it go' he sighed and slumped in his seat.  
Gwen shook her head and continued

"**Boy, was i wrong.  
****See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

everyone, but Octavian, obviously, was laughing hysterically

''what was he aiming at?" Hazel chuckled

''who knows?'' a few people said.

**"****And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim."**

again everyone broke into a round of laughter.

"He has to be a son of Mercury" frank chuckled, "no one else can cause that much trouble"

**"And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.''**

"Nooo! I want to hear more!" Dakota wailed, flailing his limbs everywhere.

Gwen reached over and snatched his flask of koolaid and poured it on the floor.

"Nooooo! my precious koolaid!" Dakota cried. he got on his hands and knees and tried to lick the koolaid of the floor. Jason and Gwen pulled him back to his seat before he could. Dakota sat their silently sobbing.

"okaaayyyy" Nico said staring strangely at Dakota, "Continue Gwen please"

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover** **in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"eewwww"Gwen said

**"**That's not nice" Hazel frowned

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

**"**sounds like a faun" Reyna observed, "but why would he be there?"

"Actually, there are alot of fauns in the mortal world, they disguise themselves as humans and go on as regular people, saved my life once too, they can smell monsters you know, and demigod scents also." Nico explained, surprising everyone. when he noticed their stares he sighed, ''what you looking at, keep reading!"

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

_wow, Grover way to blow your cover,_ Nico smiled faintly and shook his head

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"And I thought Camp was tough, but mildly entertaining?" Jason said in debelief

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

**"**in your hair?" the girls asked(yes even Reyna!)

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**"**The easter bunny" Dakota said in a matter-a-fact voice Nico fought the urge to laugh.

"No! Percy will Dummy!" Jason chuckled (the manly giggle!)

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

"he would hit a girl" Reyna asked angrily (I would, but I'm a girl so it doesn't count)

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"oh, that's why" Reyna calmed downed

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"way, way, waaay longer" Dakota giggled(the girly way! GASP)

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a **_**stele, **_**for a girl about our age. **

"that is so sad, she wasn't even able to growup" Hazel sniffled because she could relate.

**He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"Why would she do that?" Gwen Asked, interupting herself.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

"oohhh, she's a monster" Gwen realized

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"blunt isn't he?" Frank said (first time he speaks!)

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele,**

"ewww, pervert much?"

** and I turned around and said, "Will you **_**shut up**_**?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"It always does" Frank muttered, but everyone heard and stated chuckling(except the obvious)

* * *

**Sorry about not updating sooner, and this is not a full chapter :( but I felt I owed you guys so here you go, I also want to have your opinion on something , I have a new idea for a story but I'm not sure if I should start it or wait till I finish my other stories, so I will leave it up to you, probably, now enough of this run-on sentence and let see a period! That sounded wrong...**


	4. Chapter 1 pt2

**Authors note at bottom**

* * *

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"It always does" Frank muttered, but everyone heard and stated chuckling(except the obvious)

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

"What? He did have one didn't he, he told Nancy to shut up didn't he?" Dakota asked, obviously confused, Everyone ignored him, rolled their eyes or sneered at him(you can guess who is who)

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"I still think that is pretty disgusting, I mean who eats their kids? that is disgusting'' Gwen squealed

"Well, he is an evil , power-hungry, cruel psycho who kills for pleasure, so yeah..." Nico supplied with a smirk.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he **_**did **_**this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god,** **and—"**

"Idiot" Reyna muttered, seriously_ this_ is the guy that destroyed my home?, she thought. She hoped no one noticed, but Jason and Nico heard, Jason sent her a confused glance, while Nico had to refrain from glaring at her.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

**"**Yeah, that is the simple way to put it, leaving out the gore, death, sacrifices, tragedy, and so much danger, so much fight for power, so much of it, Octavian drawled, with a strange gleam in his eye, needless to say everyone moved at least a foot way, except Dakota. He was staring at at Octavian in horror, whispering, "Insane, weird, creepy TEDDY MURDERER!"(He screamed the last part for those daft people out there, ya know who you are, love ya'll!)

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

"Yeah you say it, girl friend, stand up to that biotch! Tell her, her shitty talk just got busted" Dakota said in a totally girly voice

"Be quiet, and watch your language you imbecile, there are children in the room" Reyna reprimanded, slightly red in the face, and noticing Hazel looked very abashed, and was practically a fire hydrant, and Nico looked a little pink in the face himself, though it might have been from being called a kid.

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

"is that possible," Gwen gasped.

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

No, the one of the purple unicorn" (Guess who said that)

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

"Oh"

"You just got owned Octy!"

"OCTY!, Dakota shut up right now or-"

"OH MY GODS! Octy! That is hilarious!" NIco manage to choke out, while everyone else was either laughing their butt off or trying not to.

**"Oh."**

"Hey you think like Percy Octy!"

"Don't You dare call me that Di Angelo!"

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever **_**lived, **_**and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

"Awesome, I want that type of teacher" Dakota slurred, then he passed out,

"Uhhh...?", everyone looked at each other not sure what to do, finally they decided just to ignore him.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be **_**as good; **_**he expected me to be **_**better. **_**And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas.**

**We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from **_**that **_**school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

"Clearly," Reyna scoffed

"Why, are you being so...so... Jerky," Nico finished off lamely.

"What?'' Reyna looked affronted, Nico just shrugged, sheepishly.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"** **I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

"I want one of those," Jason said excitedly.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos. I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"**

Reyna, Jason, Gwen and Octavian exchanged looks(I know even the prick)

_It can't be... Can it?_

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks.**

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. **_**I **_**pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—**_**will**_—**stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "**_**Now**_**."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"oooh scary, Octavian smirked

"trust me, it is" Nico muttered, thankfully no one noticed

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

"She is a monster" Hazel realized

"no what gave it away?" Octavian said sarcastically, Nico's glare shut him up.

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on **_**Tom Sawyer **_**from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book. **

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"A Fury..."Nico whispered

"Don't you mean (I don't know what they are called in roman mythology)?" Jason asked suspiciously.

"The like to be called by their greek names" Nico said hastily, trying to cover his mistake.

**Then things got even stranger.**

"How?"

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

"That's how"

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. **_**Hisss!**_

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"who?"

**I said, "Who?"**

**"Our **_**teacher.**_ **Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

**"**Not the best liar is he?" Gwen giggled**. **

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Now that's How you lie", Reyna said approvingly

"But lying is wrong" Hazel frowned.

"But sometimes it is necessary, to survive."

Nico was starting to get impatient, he wanted to leave as soon as possible so he wouldn't be exposed as a greek, which could be very horrible,"Hey can we start the next chapter? I wanna finish the book as soon as poss-" he got interrupted by a bright flash of light.

"What? where am I? Is this Olympus? Why am I here? Nico?"

* * *

**Ooooh, a new person, who do you think it is? sorry for my lack of update, There really is no excuse but laziness and writers block. Merry Christmas, Bless all those who died at the sandy hook incident, and go to hell the guy who did it. I will try to update all my stories, this Christmas break I will try to overcome my... ummm... actually I don't wanna make an empty promise so I am just gonna say i am gonna try... now I am repeating my self. in other news, it snowed! In Texas! That is like a Christmas miracle! especially where i live! and more than usual!**


	5. The Newcomer(and BAD NEWS in the AN)

**Okay, first of sorry for my umm... leave of absence? yeah that's what I'll call it. Major writers block, plus I've been reading more than usual(well that's what you do if you have friends to hang out with) Shut up inner voice of reason! This isn't a reading chapter, just introducing the new character and stuff. By the way does anyone watch young justice? I do, I love it. THEY FUCKING KILLED OFF WALLY! THEY HAVE NO WRITE TO DO THAT! well they do but let's ignore that shall we? The point is THEY KILLED HIM! THE MOST FUCKING BADASSESTS OF THEM ALL! Well actually Nightwing is the badassest but Wally is a close second! Okay that probably wasn't appropriate for this fandom but I don't have a YJ story(yet) so here it goes!**

* * *

_"What? where am I? Is this Olympus? Why am I here? Nico?"_

* * *

Standing in the middle of the throne room was a 15 year old looking girl. She had electric blue eyes and raven black hair, she was wearing a black t-shirt with some rocker-punk band on it, ripped jeans and combat boots, to top it all off she was wearing a silver tiara on her head. She was glaring at all of them, her eyes flashing in recognition as she saw Nico. She scanned her surroundings then her companions, her face dawning in realization(**1**). Octavion was the first to break out of his surprised stupor.

"I demand to know who you are! What is your business here?! How did you get here!? What are your relations our ambassador of Pluto?" Octy-muffins(**2**) yelled in a very whiny matter, like a baby demanding for a toy. The girl narrowed her eyes at the scarecrow(**3**).

"First of all rude(_gosh, I make her sound like such a girl_)! Second of all, my name is nan-of-ya-bizness_(say it how it sounds) _I don't know my business here or how I got here, in fact why am I here? And do you mean Nico? Really Nico? _ambassador of Pluto?_" The last part was directed to Nico, obviously. Nico shrugged, his face tinting pink. Octaviantupus, who looked outraged for her lack of quality answers, opened his mouth to say something that could probably kill him(_Yay! Down with the wannabe dictator!). _Thankfully, Jason decided to step in(_Boo! I wanted to end him! But alas, I cannot, it wouldn't be __beneficial to the story no matter how much pleasure it would give me:(_)

"I apologize for Octavian, but we would like to know how you know the ambas- I mean Nico, and your name." He asked politely. She looked at him for a few seconds before softening and opening her mouth to answer- when a bright flash filled the room and in The girl's hands was a piece of paper. Quickly, she scanned the page, her face morphing into a look that basically said I-am-freaking-pissed.

"THAT BITCH SENT ME HERE! OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER! FOR EVERY FREAKING STUPID THING SHE HAS DONE, THIS HAS TO BE THE STUPIDEST!" She took a deep breath, and gave them an apologetic look. "Sorry, I just really don't like Her- I mean Juno. Sooo... we're reading about Percy?"

Jason gave her a inquisitive look,"yeah, you know him?"

"Sorta"

Getting impatient, Reyna snapped, "Look, who are you and how do you know Nico?"

"yeah, how do you know my brother?" Hazel asked quietly, intimidated by the girl. The girl's eyes widened, she looked at Nico, who slightly shook his head, telling her he would explain later.

The girl put a _( IIII got youuuu, Sorry listening to Nick Carter, I Got you, heard of it?_) hand on her hip and smirked, "Thalia, lieutenant of Artemis, daughter of Zuess, and Nico... let's just say I've met him a few times."

* * *

**Wowzers! I'm sorry this took so long to update, it would of been sooner, like two weeks sooner(hence the old news author's note) but the computer crashed and erased nearly everything, and I was too caught up in my Wally depression to write anything. Your lucky I am updating today! I just finished my writing exam, and frankly, I am sick of writing. I apologize for any grammatical errors or spelling errors, I am only in seventh grade.**

**1- I figured Thalia would know about the romans because of the hunt, since they take in more than just greek demigods.**

**2- I love butchering his name, it's just so damn easy!**

**3- 'Member how Percy first described him**

**OH READ THIS IMPORTANT, I AM SOOO ASHAMED! I am putting all my stories on hiatus! I am so sorry! I just lost my muse of Percy Jackson! And I don't want you guys waiting months for short, shitty chapters, so until my muse goes back to Percy-Genre as I like to call it, All my stories of Percy-Genre are on hiatus! But if you like Teen Titans and Young Justice never fear! That is where my Muse is living write now, so I might make a story or of them. Incredibly sorry!**

**OH MY GOSH! I love this song! It's called Serendipity by Honor Society, Ever heard of them? Look it up! Hey who's your favorite artist/band? **

**Sorry for the bad news! See ya later chaps, don't hate me, give hugs of regretful goodbyes! Gods, that sounded rather depressing didn't it?**

**Cheerio!... and cocopuffs! **

**DoAaC(my initials!(sorta)**


End file.
